Hotaru and Nagi: A Friend
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: WK/SM, Hotaru and Nagi become close friends, but Nagi is nervous because his team just found out that Hotaru is a healer
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz; I just thought it would be a cute story.  
  
Nagi: Why am I teamed up with the strongest member of the Senshi, Sailor Saturn (smile) I finally get someone besides Tot  
  
Tot: No.. I love Nagi, why did he have to be team with Sailor Saturn?  
  
Sailor Saturn: I have no clue, this is Samkin's mind, not mine.  
  
A Friend Story: One can't live in the dark without a cold heart, Nagi knows this better than anyone, and then of course he meets someone who tries to soften his heart. Can Sailor Saturn turn him back?  
  
Part 1  
  
The Senshi of Destruction Not again, why again? She felt her heart pounded as she sat in the park crying her eyes out. You know better than to use your powers, she thought and started to get up. The park was so nice and quiet, she seldom liked the silence, but today she loved it, it was better than the jeers and hateful words of the girls at school. "What a freak!" the words stung her ears, she really wanted to be a normal girl, she didn't want her powers, but she realized that each of the Senshi had special powers outside of being a Senshi. Haruka-papa was extremely fast, Michiru-mama was able to read life signs in water, Ami was similar, Makoto was able to predict when a rainstorm was coming, then there was her, the healer. She cried softly and looked around, no one was in the park, that is except a boy who was looking down at her with indigo eyes. "Why are you crying?" "You wouldn't understand," she whispered and shook her head sadly. "It is just gross." "Come on, you can tell me, I promise not to be grossed out." He smiled at her; his eyes were soft and gentle. He was dressed in a navy school uniform, and looked rather friendly to look at. "Thank you, it's just.." She never finished when three men walked up to collect the young boy. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, what's your name?" "Tomoe Hotaru, what's yours?" "Naoe Nagi." He smiled as he walked away.  
  
The next day at school she found herself back in the class, there were empty seats surrounding her, everyone had found out her horrible secret and she started to wonder why. The door opened and Nagi walked in. "Class this Naoe Nagi, he will be joining our class, why don't you sit next to Ms. Tomoe," the teacher directed Nagi to a seat to the left to her. "Hello again, Hotaru-san," he nodded to her not smiling. During lunch Nagi couldn't let his injury hide much longer, his back was bleeding worse then it had for weeks, he knew Crawford was in a foul mood and yet he mouthed off. Standing in the back of the showers two of the boys were asking why he wouldn't take a shower, he didn't want them to see the wounds. He whimpered when the hot water touched his skin; he looked around as he dressed hoping no one saw him. He ran out to his next class and saw Hotaru sitting at her desk looking upset; he knew that someone had said something bad to her. He sat down stiffly; he tried not to look like he was in pain. Sitting down after school, Hotaru noticed that something was extremely wrong with Nagi who was breathing heavily; she touched his back and then looked at her hand in shock. "You're.. you're bleeding?" She looked rather upset and looked at him worriedly. "Hotaru-san, don't touch, it will only make it worse," he whispered trying to get away from her. She touched his back and a strange stinging sensation took place, Nagi stared feeling as if the wound wasn't there anymore. She looked away feeling ashamed. "What? What did you do, Hotaru-san?" "It was the reason I was so upset yesterday. This power I have when I use it people think its gross. I understand if you don't like me anymore, Nagi-kun," She was about to turn and walk away when he took her hand. "I don't hate you. Thank you, Hotaru-san for telling me. I promise I will never be grossed out about it. But you have to promise me that you won't use your power on me ever again. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Nagi kept Hotaru a secret from his team; he didn't know for how long he could keep it up. He really liked her, more so than Tot or anyone he had ever met. She was gentle and sweet, but there was something about her that was hidden in the shadows. He knew it was something when he started to have weird dreams where Hotaru was in involved, he saw her dressed in her school uniform and then it change into the Senshi fuku, he blinked at her. "Hotaru?" "I am not Hotaru, though she and I share the same body, I am Sailor Saturn. You are her polar star, her twin so to speak, Hotaru is in great danger, and you have to protect her from your team. I fear that none of the Senshi can protect her, only you can." He looked at Sailor Saturn. "How?" "Only you know how.." He sat up in a cold sweat and looked at his clock, it was almost five in the morning, he got up and got dressed for school, he saw that he wasn't the only one dressed and up. Schuldich was looking at him with an odd look on his face. "Who is Sailor Saturn, Chibi?" "What business is that of yours?" He snapped and ran off to school before Schuldich could come up with a snide remark. He saw Hotaru in class sitting down at her desk talking to some boys, they didn't seem that bright, but when they saw him they just sighed. "Oh.no.the new guy. Come on." One of them pulled their friend away from Hotaru. "Good morning Hotaru-san," he smiled at her. "Morning, Nagi-kun, would you like a ride home from school. Haruka- papa noticed that you have been walking home by yourself." "I don't know if that would be a good idea. I'm just worried about your safety." She nodded knowing that Haruka wouldn't let it rest. "Okay, I'll tell her that you are just waiting for your family to pick you up, okay?" "Hai, that would be a good thing to say, Hotaru-san. I wish I could ride with you and Haruka-kun, but right now, it isn't such a good idea."  
  
"Hey, Chibi!" Nagi felt his back go ridged when he came out of the school, he saw Schuldich standing and waving to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly as he saw Schuldich talking to Hotaru who was waiting for her ride home. Schuldich only shrugged. "Well.right now keeping your friend, Hotaru company while she waits for her ride. She is rather fond of you, you know?" She's a lot better than Tot, Nagi, I tell you one thing, she's smarter, he heard Schuldich's mental voice. You lay one finger on her; I'm making sure you can't find your gun for a week! Nagi's mental voice was as acidic as possible toward his teammate who just looked rather pleased with his new choice in girlfriends. Calm down Chibi, I won't do anything to Hotaru, I promise. Do me a favor, keep her away from Crawford, we have a full-blown healer, Schuldich smiled again. I won't tell Crawford if you don't. Great! A car pulled up just in time and a man with short blond hair got out. "Sorry, I'm late, Hotaru-san, I had to drop Michiru off at the airport. Oh.. so this is Nagi.. its nice to finally meet you." The boy nodded and tried to smile. "It is nice to meet you too." "And I'm Nagi's guardian," Schuldich smiled holding Nagi's shoulders. "Its so nice that Nagi has finally made some friends at his new school." "I'm just glad that Hotaru has a friend, ever since her friend, Chibi Usa moved away, it's been hard on her," the blond smiled. "We better get going, Hotaru, Chibi-chan should be out of her class by now. See you tomorrow Nagi." "They're nice," Schuldich smiled. "Haruka is a weird, but interesting. I never knew about female cross dressers." "Schuldich! You keep away from Hotaru or you know what I could do to you." "I know.. I know, I'm still suffering from your last outburst. Don't be a brat, you'd think you were falling for her." The boy stared and went pale. "I am.not!" "Yes, you are. Anyone could see it in your eyes that you like Hotaru, and Crawford isn't going to be too happy about it." 


	2. Part 2

Okay, I have just got a suggestion about this fic and I agree, so here it is a key for Schuschu conversations /blah/=mental con. "blah"- normal  
  
Part 2  
  
Crawford could only guess at Nagi's little crush, it was sort of sweet and somewhat frightening. At least it isn't Tot, he thought hopping that he was right. He only saw in the vision a girl with jet black hair and dark blue eyes, but something about that girl was sticking into his mind.  
  
/We're home, O Mighty Leader,/ came Schuldich's sarcastic voice. /You won't believe how cute Nagi's little girlfriend is./  
  
/Schuldich, knock it off, leave Hotaru alone!/ Nagi was growling into Schuldich's head.  
  
"Come off if Chibi, you know that Crawford knows," the German laughed as he sat down in the office. "I'm sure he'll be dying to meet her on one of your study dates."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Nagi snarled.  
  
"Oh.Haruka and I set you up for a study date, it was just an idea," that had the boy nearly ready to run from the room.  
  
Crawford shook his head. "Schuldich, you are up to something."  
  
Nagi just walked off to his room pretending he didn't hear what was said.  
  
"Nagi?" he looked up the next day as a girl put the invitation in his hand. "I would love it if you would come to my party."  
  
He scowled at the invite. "Can I bring Hotaru?"  
  
"She's a freak, Nagi-kun, why do you hang out with her?" the girl gave him a look. "She's not even been here a week, she doesn't even."  
  
"Don't say that about her," he stood up and glared at the girl. "You don't even know what she is like." He hated people like that, they assumed something, they always thought that anyone who was different were freaks, if anyone knew about his powers he would be labeled a freak too. He thought it was better than listening to those stupid ignorant girls. "If you'll excuse me, I do have plans that day."  
  
He smiled at Hotaru who just looked at him. "Why did you say you weren't going?"  
  
"Because I didn't think it was fair that I got invited and you didn't. You're a lot nicer than those people anyway," he told her and tried to smile. "You shouldn't let them hurt you like that. I do have something I want to show, could you meet me after school?"  
  
What am I thinking? Nagi paced outside the school waiting for Hotaru who was looking around nervously. "What is it Nagi-kun?"  
  
"It's a surprise, come on, I know a place no one will find us," he grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the school to an old storage shed. "I was nervous about showing you, but what the girl did to you was what changed my mind. I know how you feel, you feel like no one will understand and that they will always make fun of you." He closed his eyes and then held out his hand, one of the mats in a corner floated up as he opened his eyes. "See, we're the same."  
  
"Nagi-kun, that's..that's incredible. You're.."  
  
"Telekinetic, I have always been able to do that ever since I could remember. But by showing you this, I might have put you endanger. Hotaru- chan, you can't tell anyone, you have to promise, you can't even tell Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama."  
  
She smiled. "I promise, Nagi-kun, I will never tell anyone about your powers."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled, he never wanted anything to happen to her. He began to feel like he loved her more than Tot. "I promise I won't tell anyone about yours either."  
  
Hotaru smiled happily when she came home; at least she had someone who was just like, someone she could relate to. Nagi was prefect; in fact in her mind he was someone entirely different than Chibi Usa. "I'm home, Haruka- papa."  
  
Haruka looked out of the kitchen and smiled at her. "Great, Nagi's family is coming for dinner."  
  
"Cool," she smiled.  
  
"You what?" Nagi gasped at Crawford when he stood there at the door of the house.  
  
"We're going to dinner at the Tenoh residence. Hotaru's guardians invited us to dinner, I couldn't say no. Schuldich wouldn't hear of it, now get dressed. We're going to be late," Crawford sighed as he adjusted his glasses, he had longed to actually meet Hotaru in person rather than hearing about her from Schuldich and Nagi.  
  
Schuldich smiled when he walked out of his room, he wasn't in the vindictive mood he usually was. "I am so happy you're home, we just got the call from Hotaru's guardians. Dinner seems to be good."  
  
"So it was all your idea," Nagi snapped.  
  
"Well..yes." 


	3. Part 3

Okay, I decided that it would not be wise to put Farfarello in this one. He will be in latter chapters, but not in the first three.  
  
Nagi: Okay, to get one thing clear, I do not have a crush on Sailor Saturn  
  
Sailor Saturn: Yes you do!  
  
Nagi: No I don't.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Nagi just say you do and save your self from the humiliation.  
  
Schuldich: Are you single? (smiles at Sailor Neptune)  
  
Sailor Neptune: Er...  
  
Sailor Uranus: (draws the space sword) Come again?  
  
Part 3  
  
/Nagi, relax, we're just going to dinner,/ Schuldich was smiling, of all things this assassin was glad that he suggested the dinner to Haruka. Of course he realized that Haruka didn't like him that much.  
  
"It is so nice to finally meet you, Mr. Crawford. I'm so glad that Nagi and Hotaru are friends," Haruka smiled leading Crawford into a large house.  
  
This was a surprise to Nagi, Hotaru was from a rich family and she didn't even act like a snob. He had seen the way Takatori Ouka and her brothers acted, excluding a certain member of that family, but when it came to Hotaru, she never acted like that. She was charming and sweet. /She isn't like any of the rich people we knew./  
  
/Of course not,/ Schuldich smirked into his mind as they walked into the dinning room and were met by two other women, one had aquamarine hair and pretty blue eyes, in fact just by looking at her, whole team of Schwarz knew who she was. "Ms. Kiaoh Michiru?"  
  
"I see that one of this group listens to one of my CDs, I'm very honored," the woman smiled at Nagi. "You must be Nagi, I'm so happy that our little Hotaru has finally made a friend."  
  
The other woman was tall and to put it bluntly scared the crap out of Crawford, she was tall with long pine green hair and dark red eyes that were almost a hundred years old. "I am Miaoh Sestuna, it is a pleasure to meet you," she bowed and sat down at a table and offered a seat next to her to Crawford. "I see that one would not be silly to say we have never met, Bradley, I remember you from when you were working for Takatori-kun, you came to my planetarium isn't that right?"  
  
Crawford nodded looking pale. "Yes, Ms.Miaoh." He sat down quietly hoping that he didn't look so nervous as he set himself up to look. He never understood why Setsuna had made him nervous, even when he met her at the planetarium. "I see you still work there, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I seem to think you still work for Takatori, but of course you do not, he is dead," the woman smiled at Nagi. "And Nagi, it is wonderful that you are taken with Hotaru, she hasn't had a friend since Chibi Usa moved."  
  
"Chibi Usa?" Nagi had heard this name before from Haruka, but he never really saw a picture of the girl, that was until he had the grand tour of the house. It wasn't so much big as it was large from the outside, it was a lot smaller, almost like his own home.  
  
Hotaru's bedroom was rather pretty and he seemed to like the collection of lamps that were in there, some of them worked, but some were of course for show. "This is Chibi Usa," Hotaru held up a framed picture. "This is her family and friends."  
  
He saw a girl with pink hair and a small floating cat headed ball by her head, behind her was five girls, each one looked so nice and friendly. "This is really her family?" He asked in stunned disbelief.  
  
"No, the one with blond pigtails is her cousin, Usagi and the man beside her is her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru."  
  
Chiba Mamoru, he knew this man quite well, in fact he used to work for Takatori as his assistant until he went off to America for school. "I do like him, quiet and rather smart," was Crawford's response to Mamoru.  
  
"You must miss her," he whispered sounding happy that she did have friends beside him.  
  
"It is lonely, but since you became close to me, Nagi-kun, I'm happy again, thank you," she smiled at him and hugged him, his eyes went wide from it, but he liked it.  
  
After that night Nagi was invited back to the house so many times, but of course Hotaru had another surprise she wanted to show him. She was at the Schwarz mansion when she wanted to show it, Nagi had to make sure that no one was around. He led her to his bedroom and shut the door. "What is it?"  
  
"Shhh..I could get in real trouble for this," she smiled as she shut off the lights and knelt down. She closed her eyes and strange lights started to appear, he looked down at what looked to be a small universe forming. "This is the universe being created at an accelerated rate," her voice was soft as she moved her hands and small planets appeared then exploded without warning and then new planets took its place."  
  
"Hotaru?" Nagi looked nervously at the planets as they appeared and then saw a bluish planet. "Earth?"  
  
He saw a shadow suddenly cover it; she stopped the movement of the galaxy and nodded. "Yes, that is our world, now." She took a deep breath and felt light headed. "I think I need to lie down, Nagi-kun."  
  
Crawford had been to see how Nagi and Hotaru were, and what he saw nearly had him on his knees. Hotaru was something special, something that could be used, he knew that Nagi had been hiding something about his friendship with Hotaru from him. He knew from the moment he saw the girl.  
  
Schuldich gave a sigh when he heard from the leader about Hotaru's gifts. "I already knew," he whispered. "I promised Nagi I wouldn't say.."  
  
"So you and him were keeping her from me?" Crawford glared.  
  
"Well.yeah.she's only a girl, Hotaru is.."  
  
"One of the most important finds in this world. Eszet would do anything for a girl like her."  
  
Schuldich held up his hand in a rather careless fashion. "Ummm..do you realize what you are suggesting? Haruka will have are asses on a plate if we do anything to Hotaru. Hotaru is Sailor.." Of course the telepath didn't finish when Nagi was at the door.  
  
"You saw..you saw what Hotaru could do!?" He gasped in anger.  
  
"How could I not, you never lock your door, Nagi?" Crawford was trying to keep the telekinetic boy calm. "She.."  
  
"I don't want you near her, Hotaru isn't to know anything about our world and what we do!" He stormed out of the room feeling his head aching. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
Haruka's pleased face was actually quite a welcomed one, "Nagi is prefect for Hotaru," she smiled at Michiru who sat down with the rest to Senshi team.  
  
Setsuna's dark eyes were rather bothered by the idea. "I don't think this is the right time." She hadn't spoken since the dinner the other night when she met Crawford. "I fear the Hotaru's life might be endanger."  
  
"Come off it," Haruka sighed. "We've defeated Galaxia and her group. We earn a time to rest." She leaned back a little on Hino Rie's bed.  
  
"I agree with Setsuna-san on this one," Rie walked into the room holding a tray with glasses of lemonade on it. She looked at her room and sighed. "Where on Earth is Mina, she's starting to be as bad as Usagi."  
  
Usagi shrugged and looked around at the room feeling it was a bit empty. It was always so strange when Mina wasn't around. She had started to hang out at a flower shop near her father's work. "I haven't seen her since last night, she was ranting on and on about these four florists."  
  
"Leave it to Mina to hog anyone cute," Makoto, as tall girl with brown hair and green eyes laughed. "I know what florists she is talking about. I was trying to get a job there, Mamoe is rather weird about it, and she said that it would be a boring job for me. But of course Mamoe is my grandaunt and she is a little strange."  
  
"We still need to know why Setsuna is nervous about this Crawford guy."  
  
Haruka looked over at her friends. "But we shouldn't jump to the conclusion that he is out to hurt Hotaru. That reminds me, I have to pick Nagi and her up from school. I will see you latter." She got up and waved to them. "Michiru are you coming?"  
  
Michiru shook her head. "I promised to help Rie and Ami with some college information. Oh.and I promised to take Usagi to the airport, Mamoru is coming home tonight."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I totally forgot, sorry Koneko." Haruka waved. "Tell him I'll said hello."  
  
Nagi started to wonder what Crawford was up to, he paced outside the school waiting for Haruka to pick him and Hotaru up. She pulled up in her yellow car and smiled. "Well.hello you two, are you ready, I'm taking you to the planetarium to see Setsuna, she wanted you two to see something."  
  
Hotaru smiled and looked at her friend happily. "Come on, Nagi this will be fun." He nodded his head as he got into the car. He realized that riding with Haruka was like when Schuldich drove, it was more like taking your heart into your own hands. Haruka smiled again. "There is nothing like the wind in your face, right Nagi?"  
  
"You should see her when she drives her motorcycle," Hotaru laughed.  
  
Nagi nodded nervously. "Hai."  
  
Setsuna smiled at Hotaru and Nagi, they walked up to a large telescope. The older woman smiled as she showed him around. "Tonight the moon is full, it will be a wonderful time to see everything."  
  
They walked up to an observation deck and saw several scientists smiling at them. "Welcome," one smiled and showed Nagi the computer. "This is the simulation of the moon, we use this when we are charting the movements and also to clear NASA to send up a satellite."  
  
It was like staring at a large coin, it was white and glowed. He had never seen the moon so beautiful in his life. Of course he had to remember that he had seen Hotaru's mini-universe. This sight knocked him into the reality that he had to protect his friend from being used by his own team. Schuldich had proved to be of no help, he pretended he knew nothing about her powers or anything. He just claimed he didn't when Crawford asked him if there was any other gift that Hotaru had that was to be known about.  
  
Our lives fall apart, he thought and then remembered how he and Tot were and how that worked out. Farfarello only saw Hotaru once and he didn't seem to take much interest in her like he did with Tot. "She can heal?" was what he had asked when she touched him and two of his large scratches he made on his wrists vanished. "Crawford will make her hurt God?"  
  
"Leave her alone, Farfarello," Nagi growled. "She isn't to know."  
  
** Nagi's adventure at the planetarium had come to an end when he realized that Hotaru wasn't going to be going home, she was coming with him. Crawford had successfully tricked Hotaru's family, they were passed out at the house, he could see Hotaru almost fainting when she entered, he knew what kind of gas that was used.  
  
Schuldich just stared as the girl was carried out to his car. "Now this is going too far, Crawford. I told you I wasn't going to be doing this."  
  
"Shut up and drive."  
  
Nagi sat in silence, his eyes were dark and almost dulled. He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't. "I can't believe you."  
  
/Nagi, calm down,/ Schuldich sent and tried to whisper something to sooth the boy.  
  
"You're going to take her from me!" He pulled Hotaru to him. "I won't let it happen again. Please Crawford take her home!"  
  
Crawford turned and slapped him. "She is going to be trained. She's a danger to others and herself." **  
  
Haruka woke from her drug-induced sleep and looked around. "Nagi? Hotaru?" She ran from room to room, her mind completely panicking. "MICHIRU...HOTARU IS GONE AND SO IS NAGI!"  
  
Michiru gazed down from the stairs at her lover who was panicking. "Hotaru can take care of herself, but Setsuna was right."  
  
The two walked into the office where Setsuna was sitting still sleeping. "Hotaru is safe as long as she stays with Nagi," she looked up at them. "I have not been completely honest with you two. When I took her from Dr. Tomoe it was at his request when she was still a baby. He feared someone was after her because of her gift of healing." The elder Senshi shook her head. "Rozen Kreuz was after her, this group are after anyone with special talents like Hotaru's. They were in contact with Rie's family and they have been in contact with me. They are obsessed with finding gifted people. Our battles are far from over, Haruka. We are still at war."  
  
Haruka groaned. "So we still have many battles to fight before we can take a rest? I was getting used to being a civilian."  
  
"I know. But Crawford is a threat, Nagi sadly has no way of fighting his own guardians. Schuldich on the other hand is the only person I have managed to actually have an inch of common sense. He knows that she is Sailor Saturn and he is scared of her."  
  
"But what about the other Senshi?"  
  
"Eventually they will have to be drawn into this." 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Hotaru woke in a small room, she could tell it was Nagi's by the computer in a corner and the lack of any personally items. She heard him talking in the hall loudly to Schuldich. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"What could I do?" Schuldich hissed. "I mean I did warn you not to tell him that she was a healer didn't I?"  
  
"I never told him," the boy was growling. "I never said a word."  
  
She just watched from the door way. "She was never to know what we are, Schuldich, this is ruined." She couldn't believe Nagi was trying to protect her from something she couldn't understand.  
  
"Nagi-kun?" he turned at the sound of her voice. "Where is Setsuna-mama?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you, Ms. Hotaru," Schuldich whispered looking angrily at Nagi. "So far Crawford believes you could be trained to be an assassin, and both Nagi and myself aren't convinced. After all, I knew you were a healer. Poor little Nagi didn't even have a chance to protect you from me prying into your mind."  
  
Hotaru was silently wishing she knew what she could do, her hands were already grasping her transformation wand. She looked at Nagi sadly and then rethought about it blocking the thought from Schuldich. "I'm sorry, Hotaru," Nagi whimpered. "I didn't mean to have Crawford do this to you, it is all my fault."  
  
Schuldich crossed his arms. "It wasn't your fault, Nagi and not mine either, the one person to blame right now is Crawford."  
Crawford was sitting in his office when he received a vision that almost had his nose bleeding. He saw three women dressed in sailor fuku standing before him. He saw one, Sailor Pluto holding the Time Key point it at him. "I gave you the gift of insight, now this is how you repay me?" His eyes snapped open and saw Nagi walking into his office glaring at him.  
  
"It is for her own good," Crawford though didn't sound like he was convinced.  
  
"Really? Is that what you did to me, kidnapped me from my family? I came to Schwarz willingly. You only had to ask and I came. Hotaru-san doesn't deserve what we do."  
  
He has a point, Crawford thought, Nagi had come willingly to him, Schwarz as his family adopted him. Hotaru had a family, Haruka and Michiru, and somehow along the lines he stole it from her. He didn't want to think about it.  
  
**  
  
Makoto's eyes were on the flowers when Minako pulled her into the flower shop. It was so bright and pretty that she was almost breathless at what she saw. Makoto's long brown hairs up in her usual high ponytail made her almost look rather more athletic than she really was.  
  
"Hey, where are the guys?" Minako looked around and then saw Omi ducking into the backroom to avoid her. "OMI!"  
  
"Oh.no," he groaned as he was grabbed by Minako. "Hello, Mina-san."  
  
"Hey, Omi, this is Makoto or rather Mako-chan, she is one of my classmates. I wanted her to meet you."  
  
Omi blinked looking at a rather tall girl who could have thrown him across the room if she was pissed off enough. "Hello, Mako-chan."  
  
"Hi," the smile on the girl's face was almost like she looked friendlier than she looked. "Er..Mina-san, this wasn't what I had in mind. I'm sure Omi-kun is very busy."  
  
The backroom door opened and Yohji stepped out, the tall blond smiled at Makoto and chuckled. "Hello, there, pretty lady, can we help you?"  
  
"Yohji-kun! You should be ashamed," Minako laughed. "Mako-chan isn't even out of high school!"  
  
"Spoiled sport," Yohji groaned. "Why do we still get high school girls?"  
  
From the back room also came a brown haired boy with dark chocolate eyes, his eyes almost widened at see Makoto. "Oh.no!" He dashed back into the workroom.  
  
"What's Ken's problem?" Minako blinked up at Makoto.  
  
"Oh..I kind of hit him by accident," Makoto blinked as Ken was breathing hard in the other room.  
  
Aya was staring at Ken who was rambling on about someone called the Karate Maniac. He looked out at a girl with brown hair and green eyes. "You mean her?"  
  
Ken nodded his head. "I well..I walked into her by accident and well some guys were trying to steal from her, let's just say those guys are missing some teeth and she mistook me for one of the guys."  
  
Aya blinked. "Hmph."  
  
"I told you I was sorry, Ken!" Makoto knocked on the door. "You kind of looked just like those guys."  
  
"You're nuts." He retorted as Aya just walked out and looked Minako.  
  
"Oh..Aya, Makoto was wondering since she'll be in this area for awhile could you mind giving her a job, she loves flowers."  
  
Aya blinked at the girl and then nodded. "When can she start?"  
  
Ken groaned as he walked out of the backroom and saw Makoto smiling. "Er..save me."  
  
"Oh.now that you I can see you up close, you look like my ex-boyfriend!" Makoto smiled.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Omi asked Yohji who just blinked.  
  
Minako pulled her friend out of Ken's way. "You say that to all the guys!"  
  
"I know, but he really does."  
  
"She's nuts." Ken whimpered.  
  
**  
  
Haruka looked at Rei who was staring at the flames. The blacked hair, Rei sighed feeling his head. "I'm sorry, I can't find Hotaru anywhere."  
  
"I don't like this, I know that Nagi's guardians did this. Nagi isn't a bad kid, I know he isn't," Haruka shook her head.  
  
**  
  
Crawford felt a surge of fear coming from his visions each time Sailor Pluto would appear at any moment, he realized it had something to do with Hotaru. He sat at his desk again as the vision took place. He could hear Nagi trying to convince Schuldich to talk to Crawford to convince him to let Hotaru go.  
  
"I will not let her go," he growled. 


	6. Part 6

(Sorry this took forever to actually come up with something)  
  
Nagi: (smiles happily) Let's hope this is the last chapter. For the last time, I'm not dating Sailor Saturn  
  
Sailor Uranus: Come on, kid, you and her are totally made for each other, just admit it. You are a telekinetic and she's able to heal any wound, so you two are prefect!  
  
Schuldich: I'm still single give me a break and let me date, Sailor Neptune.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Touch her and you'll be in a body bag.  
  
Ken: (is running from Sailor Jupiter) HELP!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Come back!  
  
Part 6  
  
"Nagi-kun?" Hotaru wandered the halls looking for her friend, she stumbled onto the kitchen and saw a blond man stabbing a piece of bread. "Excuse me, have you seen Nagi-kun?" she looked at the man who looked up and fixed his golden eye on her.  
  
He smiled at her. "Nagi, is with Crawford, he hurts God you know. I know you do too," he advanced on her scaring her half to death, when Schuldich ran in and got in front of her.  
  
"Down, Farfarello, the little girl doesn't need you doing that," Schuldich looked at her in concern. "I told you to stay in Nagi's room. Why didn't you listen to me?"  
  
"Gomen, Schuldich-kun, but I was looking for Nagi, I was lonely."  
  
He looked at her and then led her back to Nagi's room and looked at her. "You have to stay here, do you understand?"  
  
**  
  
Haruka's eyes were on Makoto who was working. "I know, I'll meet you at the shrine as soon as I'm done with my shift. Besides I want you to meet someone." Makoto seemed so happy with this job, of course Haruka didn't want to depress her with the news of Hotaru's kidnapping.  
  
"Alright who do you want me to meet?" She looked around and saw a boy with brown hair walking in. He gulped walking up to them as Makoto put her hands on the table.  
  
"Ken-kun, this is my good friend, Tenou Haruka," Makoto smiled at.  
  
"Hello," he was rather shaky when he said it, of course Haruka could guess why, she had heard all about those men who attacked her friend and that Ken was mistaken for that guy. "Mako-chan, did you get the orders ready?"  
  
"Yeah, Omi-kun went to make the delivery about five minutes ago."  
  
"Oh.okay. Um it is nice to meet you, Ken-kun. So are you coming to the shrine, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai, I'll be there when I get off."  
  
Haruka nodded walking away leaving Ken and Makoto alone in the store, she hoped that calling on the others was such a good idea. She didn't want to call the Inner Senshi really from their peaceful existence, after all they had fought Galaxia and they earned their moments of rest. Of course she knew that Crawford though was going to get a lesson from the Senshi he wasn't going to forget.  
  
**  
  
Ken wasn't sure, but he thought Haruka looked more worried then he should have. Makoto wasn't really herself the rest of her shift, she seemed a little worried about her friend and though of course she said that Haruka was just nervous about her working so far away from Juuban. "Haruka's a good friend," she whispered and smiled. "She would never allow anything bad to happen to me or to anyone she cares about."  
  
"Haruka is a girl?" Ken stammered in disbelief.  
  
"Hai, you and Usagi-san did the same thing when she first saw Haruka. All of us thought she was a guy, and then she told us that she wasn't. Of course it has been confusing to some people."  
  
Tell me about it, he thought and sighed, he did realize finally that Mako- chan was nicer than she looked, he sighed wishing he hadn't of judged her so harshly. He found that she wasn't so bad at all, she was rather sensitive and did seem to like to cook for people, so far she brought in cookies that went faster than anything Aya or Omi had cooked. "Can she stay with us?" was Yohji's stupid question and of course it was impossible despite how much she was cool with their secrets, though it became clear she had secrets of her own.  
  
"Ken-kun, my shift is up, I have to go, tell Aya I'll be in tomorrow, okay?" she got up and put her smock away and ran down the street to catch the next train to Juuban.  
  
He only could wave wishing for all his worth he could actually get to know her secrets, he so far wanted to tell her his. Omi walked in soon after and seemed rather refreshed from leaving the store for so long. "Where's Mako- chan?"  
  
"She had to go meet up with her friends in Juuban. Its weird, but other than us, she and her friend, Haruka have secrets like us," he looked down. "I don't mind her lying to me, because I'm the one also lying to her."  
  
"Well, Haruka-kun is a nice person, though he would beat Aya to a pulp if he hurt Mako-chan or Minako-san," Omi put his smock on the hook next to Makoto's. "I kind of understand why Haruka-kun is so protective, its like Aya-kun and Aya-chan."  
  
**  
  
"Sorry, I'm late," Makoto walked in breathlessly. "What is up? Haruka said it was urgent that we come."  
  
Hino Rei looked at her friends nervously. "Hotaru-chan has been kidnapped. It seems that her friend, Nagi's guardians are more dangerous than we first thought. They are part of an assassin group called Schwarz, at least that was what Setsuna-san told us."  
  
Minako and Makoto looked at each other. "Will they try and attack Usagi-san and Mamo-chan?" Makoto asked finally.  
  
"I don't doubt it. Schwarz sounds more dangerous." Haurka whispered to them and shook her head. "So far, I don't think Nagi wanted Hotaru-san to be taken. So we have to do something."  
  
"We can't do anything right now, Haruka-san," a new voice spoke up and they turned to see Setsuna standing at the entrance to Rei's bedroom. "So far, this is all up to Nagi. He has a part to play in Hotaru-san's fate."  
  
"We can't just stand by and let Schwarz hold Hotaru-san prisoner!" Makoto stood up. "She maybe part of the Outer Team, but we are more powerful together, remember what Queen Serenity said?"  
  
"We all do, but right now we also need to protect the princess," Haruka pulled Makoto down onto her seat. "The worst thing we can do is rush into battle without a plan. So far how is Koneko?"  
  
"She's fine, though I wish she would pay attention in school," said a rather bookwormish girl, Ami who looked up from her book. "She has been rather depressed that Mamo-chan hasn't been able to return her calls. He has been working with a new lawyer."  
  
Explains that, Haruka thought chuckling to herself and the sighed thinking about their plans to get Hotaru back.  
  
**  
  
Crawford had another horrible vision this time he was standing where he saw Sailor Saturn pointing her Silence Glaive at him. Schuldich was holding Farfarello back, and Nagi was just standing there dressed in a weird looking gray uniform. "You have meddled in things that you shouldn't have touched, Crawford," he turned to see Sailor Pluto.  
  
"For the last time, why do you keep haunting me!?" he snarled waking to find it wasn't a dream, Sailor Pluto was standing in his office looking at him.  
  
"I gave you your powers! You abuse them by hurting others when I gave them to you to help," the Senshi sounded angry and then pointed her weapon at him. "Give Hotaru back, you have no use for her. Give her back!"  
  
He saw Schuldich looking at him as he entered the office. "You know, Sailor Pluto has a point, we have no right to hold Hotaru here. Even if she is a healer, Hotaru doesn't belong with us."  
  
"Since when would you care?"  
  
"I don't, I just think it is a waste of time. Nagi just wanted to have a friend, I thought that if we allowed him to have a time to be an actual teenager it would work," he growled. "So far you blew my plan!"  
  
"So that was all you wanted, you wanted Nagi to get over Tot?"  
  
The German gave Crawford an evil glare. "Yes, so far when I saw the way Hotaru and Nagi looked at each other, I thought it was well worth it. So far you just had to stick your nose in and cause trouble for them."  
  
**  
  
Ken sighed when he saw Makoto back at work the next morning, she seemed happy on the job, but this morning she was rather upset about something. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" he blinked at her when she clocked in.  
  
"Its just nothing," she whispered hoping that he would understand that she didn't want to talk about it to him.  
  
The door to the store opened and Minako ran in and then looked at her friend. "I need to talk to you. Something is going on, it's important."  
  
"I have to work today!" She pulled Minako outside before Ken or Omi could catch on what was going to be said.  
  
Omi blinked and quickly looked outside. "Omi, we shouldn't be doing this, it isn't right?"  
  
"Look you want to know what is wrong with her right?" He pushed Ken against the door and then listened.  
  
"So you think Schwarz wants to kidnap Usagi-san, now? You are totally nuts," Makoto hissed and was looking upset enough. "All we need to worry about is getting Hotaru-san back. The last thing we need to think about is Usagi-san and Mamo-chan."  
  
"Schwarz?" the two florists blinked and then straightened up when Aya walked into the room rolling his eyes at them.  
  
Aya only had to guess what was going on, but he didn't want any involvment with Makoto's friends or any of their troubles. He just cared about money for his sister. "Come on, Aya-kun, we can't just let Mako-chan hang out like that, her friend, Hotaru-san got kidnapped by Schwarz, we have to help!" Omi pointed that he was going to help regardless what was said to him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
**  
  
Ken was keeping an eye on Mako-chan he followed her to Juuban where he was just about jumped by Haruka who was less than kind to him when she picked him up and dumped in on the floor of the a shinto shrine. "Haruka-san!" a woman with aquamarine hair tapped her foot.  
  
"He was spying on us!" Haruka growled her eyes looking like something evil.  
  
"Haruka-san, that isn't very nice," Makoto looked up and shook her head. "I'm sure Ken was just concerned because I was really upset about Hotaru's disappearance. Its nice that he came to comfort me."  
  
"Yeah! That's right, I didn't mean to offend Haruka," Ken stood up just as another girl walked in with black hair dressed as a priestess.  
  
"WHAT IS A BOY DOING IN MY ROOM?" she screamed and ran out. "I'm not even dressed right!"  
  
"Rei-sama?" Minako ran out of the room. "He's a friend of mine and Mako- chan. Haruka beat him up."  
  
"I did not!" Haruka growled. "It was his own fault because he was the one that was spying. He isn't even good at it."  
  
Speak for yourself, Ken really wished he was dead, he hoped Omi or Aya would walk in and explain to these four girls. He just couldn't believe Haruka was willing to kill him for even walking up behind Mako-chan. 


	7. Part 7

Samkin: Let's get one thing straight, Schuldich, if you hit on Sailor Neptune it will be your funeral.  
  
Schuldich: Hey I can live with that. I came prepared this time, I brought Farfie (points at Farfarello)  
  
Farfarello: Will hurting Sailor Uranus hurt God?  
  
Sailor Uranus: To tell the truth, Farfie it won't it will just piss me off and of course the rest of the sailor team.  
  
Farfarello: There are more?  
  
Samkin: (looks over and sees Yohji coming up) Oh, no, not him again!  
  
Yohji: Hello pretty lady.  
  
Schuldich: You do look cute together.  
  
Samkin: Let's just get on with the story!  
  
Part 7  
  
I finally met someone worse than the Karate Maniac, Ken thought when he came back to the flower shop. "What did you find out?" Omi asked and then saw the black eye. "What happened?"  
  
"Haruka," Ken moaned walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hey, who is Haruka?" Omi finally asked.  
  
"Mako-chan's psycho friend, she's worse than her," he buried his head in the pillows as he belly flopped onto his bed.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich hoped secretly that Crawford getting worse nightmares than usual. He fully removed the mental shield he placed on him. He laughed a little to himself about it as he started to do another thing of acid.  
  
There he goes frying his brain, he would hear Crawford's mind saying looking annoyed then walking into his office. He always seemed to avoid that fact the only reason why Schuldich did it was to avoid the world.  
  
It kind of changed now that Hotaru was under their roof. Schuldich felt something was more than what it seemed with Hotaru. She looked dark and almost mysterious even when he knew who she was. Sailor Saturn is more dangerous and we've pissed off Sailor Uranus, was what the thought was. No one knew what went on when he had a run in with the Death Buster about five years ago. No one was even sure it really happened at all, Nagi barely remembered ever going to Mugen Guaken.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Takatori held only a few shares of the Muagen Guaken, it was like it had been a big hope for elite students. Nagi only attended to make Takatori happy, it had been hard for the ten year old to make it into the elementary school level, but he did. Only a year into being a member of Schwarz and he was already Crawford's false son.  
  
"What makes you think I want to go?" Nagi had growled when he saw the school uniforms, they weren't what he was used to. He was used to wearing just a tee-shirt and jeans to his other elementary school and now he was forced into a sailor top that was maroon and navy with a lime green plaid tie and the same plaid for the pants.  
  
"You are in grade 5, Nagi, they'll change the uniform when you enter the junior high," Crawford hissed forcing the top over the boy's head. "If you ask me, I think that will be a compromise don't you think?"  
Schuldich watched this tug of war everyday; it had lost its entertaining features. He grew tired of Nagi's endless protests and angry looks; he just picked the boy up and put him in the back seat. "Shut up, I'm taking you to school."  
  
As usual the school was setup like a business building, the elementary was on the first floor, the junior high was on the second and third floors, and the high school was on the fourth through sixth floors, the university made up the rest of the building. Nagi wasn't in the mood to really put up with Schuldich playing false uncle. He was pulled into the building by the telepath and was met by Dr. Tomoe himself. "I see this is Crawford's little genius," he smiled adjusting his glasses and his diamond like eye.  
  
"Yeah, that's him, Tomoe," Schuldich smiled though to him, he hated Tomoe, especially his eye, that diamond eye that seemed so strange and out of place.  
  
**flashback end**  
  
Schuldich was shaken from his thoughts and saw Nagi and Hotaru walking down the hall. He thought it was sweet, a lot better than that annoying little Scheirt girl, Tot coming over and talking in third person.  
  
"Schuldich!" He heard Crawford yelling at him from the office.  
  
"What does he want now? I'm tripping," he groaned walking into the office. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm going out, I hate to say it, but you're in charge."  
  
"Fey," he walked off to his room and slammed the door. As soon as he entered his room, he started to realize that something wasn't right about Crawford. He would never leave me in charge, he would leave Chibi in charge, he thought and then looked out and noticed something else. "What is going on?"  
  
**  
  
Haruka gave a glare at Ken as she entered the flower shop. "Mako-chan, outside now!" she barked and Makoto only shrugged walking out. Before Aya could say anything Haruka gave him the worst death glare he had ever seen.  
  
"Now you know how we feel, Aya-kun," Omi blinked as he saw the tall blond marching out with the other girl.  
  
"I'm telling you those four guys are up to something. Rei-san said something about it," Haruka snarled a little. "The funny thing is that she's convinced that Schwarz is being controlled by something from the past. Whatever the hell that means?"  
  
"The past?" Makoto blinked and then said something softly to her friend. "Did she say anything else?"  
  
"Yeah something about a Death Phantom or some nonsense."  
  
**  
  
Crawford's eyes were on the road, though of course he knew he had no control over his body whether he liked it or not. "I am doing it to end your world, it is what you want?" said the creature in control. "After all, you'd still be that worthless bodyguard for Takatori, I gave the ambition."  
  
I didn't want the whole world to end, I just wanted a minor chaos until new leaders of Eszet came into control, he thought then heard the same voice whispering back. "How stupid do you think I am? I used that same ploy on the royals of Nemesis, you were just as easy as that."  
  
"Who the hell are you? Get the hell out!" He yelled out loud to himself, he saw he was standing in an empty parking lot and saw his shadow turn into something solid, a cloaked being.  
"You may call me, Wise Man. After all, you seemed like the perfect host to hold my spirit for a while. You are after all going to complete my designs, I gave you the reasons to leave Eszet, you should know why of course."  
  
"They were old fools living in the shadow of a long dead deity that abandoned them!"  
  
"Who made you realize that? Me!" The phantom smiled at him. "Of course it took some pushing they did brainwash you into believing what they did were for the good of the world. All the while I just wanted to see if you would really betray them. Eszet is evil, but not evil enough."  
  
"Then why ask me to do your bidding do I look like I'm your slave?"  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you'd still be haunted by those visions of your death. It wasn't that stupid telepath, Schuldich that did it. He took the guards off you a long time ago and I stopped that stupid Sailor Pluto from sending any more messages to you. She was always meddling in your affairs anyway, she gave you that stupid gift, and she was that loves you so damned much."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
The wind blew and he found himself and the phantom in front of a woman, in fact he knew who this was, it was the person from his visions. She was dressed in her senshi fuku looking at him with dark maroon eyes. "So Death Phantom, you can't die!"  
  
"I did die, but not in the time frame you believe. I take possession of souls that are willing or unwilling." The phantom was laughing his dark lamp like eyes dimming. "What do you want?"  
  
"I only wish to speak to Crawford, you on the other hand I did not expect, how inconvient."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Crawford finally demanded from the woman.  
  
"Like you Crawford, I can see many things."  
  
"It is too late, Senshi, he is mine, now and forever!" Crawford felt choked as darkness filled the area.  
  
**  
  
Haruka's eyes were on Sailor Pluto when she returned to the house, she looked at her then went to her office. "So where were you that was so important not to tell us?"  
"Something has just gotten out of hand. And I need to speak with the Inner Senshi at once. The Outer Senshi are not really his motives."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Death Phantom, Haruka, he's back. Only the Inner Senshi can handle this, but something else is causing problems because again I see that the four flower shop workers are also to help not to mention the people we perceive as our enemies."  
  
"SCHWARZ? Oh.no, I'm not working with those lunatics, and especially a certain guy who clearly has a crush on Mako-chan, Ken."  
  
**  
  
Ken gave a groan the next day when he saw Haruka walking in and then looking at her friend again. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
He nodded looking scared. "Um, does it involve using me as a punching bag?"  
  
"Still not over it?" She tried to smile and look friendly which made Ken even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"What does Mako-chan mean to you?" She stared right at him and saw him back up against the wall.  
  
"Er, mean to me? She's a great person, clearly a good friend, and well, she doesn't need some guy like me protecting her."  
  
"Good answer, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."  
  
She walked out and then down the street.  
  
I think she was serious; he thought and went back to work. "So how'd it go?" Omi asked when he walked in from school.  
  
"Oh.the usual, death threat from Haruka, fan girls causing Aya to have a headache and that's about it," Ken groaned. "Why does she hate me?"  
  
"Haruka-san?" Omi blinked and put his smock on. "She's technically in the know, she's older than Mako-chan and has big sister syndrome. More or less avoid her at all costs unless you really want to be decapitated."  
  
"Why say that?" The other boy said softly.  
  
"She can fence and I'm sure that even Farfarello couldn't survive what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Tell me? Ken thought it was weird that now Omi seemed to know so much. "Well.according to what I dug up about five years ago, Haruka-san and Michiru-san were at a school called Muegun Guaken. So far I tried to get into that school and never really succeeded you had to be on the top five percent on the test to get in. Anyway, when they were at that school, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune showed up. Haruka-san is Sailor Uranus."  
  
"Its just a theory Omi," Aya walked down the steps into the store. "I'll take over, Ken , you man the kitchen."  
  
"Are you sure that is such a good idea," Omi whined.  
  
"Hey, I'm a good cook."  
  
"Don't go confusing yourself with Mako-chan!"  
  
**  
  
Its weird, thought Makoto when she walked into the flower shop to do her shift. She felt like something was glowing in the four owners, especially Aya and Ken, there was something about them. She had heard that the jewels of the four generals of Earth, that had at one time been Zoycite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Nephelite had vanished from Chiba Mamoru's apartment last month. Its weird maybe its them, she thought then shook her head.  
  
Rei had been coming over to the flower shop and said that something was going on with them. She felt it whenever she saw them, it was like she was extremely close to Aya, though the two had nothing in common except for the hatred of men or in Aya's case women.  
  
Ami was the last person to show up and saw something was also weird with Omi, she and him shared the same love of computers, but not for school. "I'm scared I'll make an A minus," she whispered showing Omi a twenty-page report on medical breakthroughs of the twenty-first century.  
  
"Honestly, Ami-san, you're really trying too hard," Omi had whimpered. "A report like that would only be about five pages long."  
  
Yohji on the other hand was always Minako's favorite person, he flirted with her more than he used to. Mina-san just thought it was because she was Makoto's good friend.  
  
The only person who hadn't visited really was Mamoru who was resting from his trip to America. Usagi was more than relieved to see her lover back from the year away. "Mamo-chan needs his rest."  
  
**  
  
Nagi and Hotaru made it out of the house with the aide of Schuldich who was whispering that something was wrong with Crawford. "Are you sure?" Nagi looked doubtful.  
  
"Listen would he ever leave me in charge when I was tripping on acid?" The telepath growled.  
  
"Point taken. What about Farfarello?"  
  
"He's been told to come to me as soon as Crawford's car pulls up. I'll think of something. Just get your girlfriend out of here."  
  
They made their way down the drive way to the main street, it was kind of hard to not be seen if Crawford came up in the car since the closest road to the ocean side mansion was a mile away. Crawford could see just about anyone really walking along the property and send Farfarello out to dispatch people he found there ignoring the "No Trespassing" sign on the gates.  
  
Moving causiously they saw the white care that was owned by Crawford crawling up the dirt road, Nagi saw that Crawford only looked haunted and was taking no notice of them. Then he turned and looked at them with a look of trouble. "Good, boy, Nagi," the words were mouthed out and he drove on.  
  
"That was the real Crawford," Nagi whispered and then took Hotaru running her to the main street and the whispered. "I can't go with you, take this money and get on the bus back to your house, please hurry."  
  
She nodded. "Nagi-kun, please come with me."  
  
"No, I can't. Just get out of here, Sailor Saturn."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I don't know, but just go." 


End file.
